Caligula's Place
by TVMAN
Summary: Franco Caligula is the son of a casino owner, Franco's uprising gain of the casino, and other casino owner's greed and war against the Caligula family. Rate Mine & I rate your!
1. Chapter 1

_"Caligula's Place"_

_Frank Caligula; A rich and smart casino owner of the "Palace Rock", born in Italy in 1901 , he moved to Las Venturas, he was a dangerous man when he was young._

_Franco Caligula; Main character and son of Frank Caligula, he is a stable, respecting young man, and wants no part in the violent mob-casino business, born in 1934, Franco lived through hardships in Italy during World War II and learned much about "being loyal to the family"._

_Rocco Caligula; Oldest son of the family, he is a tough and respected gangster, first to begin a criminal life, born in 1929, began to rob places for money in his youth, and killed for mobs in his teen age, plans to be the new owner of the casino._

_Paulie Caligula; Second oldest of the family, a lawyer, born in 1931, a man of reason, and follows his father's footsteps, but wants no part in his casino or mob business._

_Don Salvatore Leone; A Mafia don, he owns much of Las Venturas, and is responsible for the tremendous power of Frank Caligula and the ties with the casino._

_Rota Fiona; Another casino owner of the "Four Dragons" has his own gang and is against the Caligula family._

_Don Anthony Caponi; A Don of the San Fierro Mafia, less powerful then Leone, but respected by all gangs, he owns the Starfish Casino in Las Venturas, and is known to eliminate his enemies very quickly._

_Chapter 1 _

_"Meet the family"_

Franco arrived at Las Venturas airport from his trip to Vice City, Miami, Franco found out that his father, Francisco, or Frank got in trouble with Rota Fiona, he knew he had to stay by his side and hope for the best that there would be no wars or murders, Franco knew about the family business, he loved his father for raising the family in Sicily, but their mother had died from pnemonia. Franco had not met his brother Rocco for 5 years, but still remembered his face, a grim smile, brown eyes, and eyebrows that made him look like a skinnier and more notorious version of Al Capone, Franco walked down the stairs of the plane, it was a bumpy and sleepless flight, he felt vulnerable, but the other families of Las Venturas had no interest to kill Franco.

Rocco; Hey! It's my youngest brother, how was your trip to Vice?

Franco continued to walk silently, he was tired and didn't want to talk, but also he hated his brother for being a jerk, Rocco always knew that Franco never had the guts to stand at anybody, they got into arguments and brawls before Franco left, Franco didn't want part in the family casino-mob business, it was dangerous and tough life and Franco wanted to be boss of places and build industries over San Andreas, maybe even learn about computers, but that would not happen, his two brothers kept him home and away from college, going to college was a waste of time to Rocco, as Rocco didn't go to college either, and Paulie thought that college wasn't necessary as Paulie would teach him about being a lawyer, but Franco didn't want any of his brothers' plans to sucsess.

Rocco; Hey, why ain't you talkin'? Told you that college crap would mess you up.

Franco; I'm going to learn about computers, I learned all about computers in Vice City, I want a house in San Fierro, and attend more classes an-

Rocco; What! What do you mean? You never had the guts but you can still clean up after the family.

Franco looks Rocco directly in the eyes and says;

I told you, Rocco, I don't want any of the family casino crap again.

Rocco punches Franco in the arm, which leads to a couple of hits by both of them, but Rocco's bodyguard stops to fight, Franco was a respecting man to everybody and worked hard to get a living and money, while Rocco would go out and steal and kill for money. Rocco's bodyguard leads Franco to the car, and let's him in. A two hour trip finishes as Franco sits quietly in the back seat, Franco was a shy person, he was not a tough rallying type of person, he was a smart, and taught well young man. The black sedan stops at a mansion up on the country like hills of Los Santos, it was only 3 miles from the ghetto streets of Santos, but the street gangs like the up coming ballas and Grove Street gangs were no threat to the powerful gang of the Caligula family. Passing Vagos turf was life threatning as the Vagos did most of the drug dealing in San Andreas and disliked other gangs on turf, the house was over 90 miles to the casino, but the home on the hills provided great protection, and was untouched or could not be reached by Rota, to get up to the house was almost near impossible without making a sound, Caligula's gang surrounded the mansion, guards were given guns deadly enough to eliminate the street gangs.

Caligula; Franco, welcome, been 5 years, my son, we missed you.

Franco;

Not Rocco, he still is a jerk and-

Caligula; Don't say that, he's your older brother, respect him.

Caligula walked his son to the back yard and saw a party, it was beautiful party, cakes and streamers everywhere, Franco wondered the occasion, but remembered it was also his 25th birthday, Italian music filled the air, when the party was done, he saw Paulie, his older brother, they hugged and sit down.

Paulie; Pop and I talked, we spoke about your employment, you won't be the errand boy anymore, you'll be rich, and get alot of action-

Franco; I don't want that crap anymore, I want no part in this family crap! I want a life to raise my freakin' kids! My family is in Vice City hidin' in some freakin' skumhole shack, with their faces toward the ground.

Paulie; Franco, your my brother, I have a family living nicely in Los Santos, I don't have part in the business either, I'm a lawyer, but you can just help pop win this fight and-

Caligula comes in the backyard, and taps on Paulie's shoulder, of course Paulie was his driver, and his errand boy. Francisco Caligula wanted a ride to his office building in Downtown Los Santos, Paulie didn't think twice about the street gangs, so he didn't bring anybody guards, only Franco, Rocco was missing, he was probaly in a strip joint and drinking bottles of beer and looking for ladies, Fancisco hated the way Rocco talked to ladies, he felt it was dishonorable.

Franco drove the car, as Paulie sat in the back with Caligula and talked about Franco's job, Franco disrupted Paulie many times to make his stop talking about his job, but his father's one word about respect made Franco quiet. They arrived at Francisco's Office and walked in, Franco was mad and wanted to tell Paulie and Rocco to lay off him, so he stayed in the car, Paulie gave Franco a gun and went in, Franco gazed upon the night sky, Vice City had many buildings and from where Franco lived it was hard to see the beautiful sky, Franco got out the car and went to the pizza parlor across the street, Francisco and Paulie came out the door, and saw one man tip his fedora hat over his eyes, Paulie knew it was a thug planning to fire on them, Paulie had no gun, so he grabbed his father and ran to the car, Francisco was shot in the shoulder and the back, and Paulie was shot in his left leg, Franco walked out of the resturant in panic he dropped the pizza, pulled out the small handgun that Paulie gave him and fired at the thug, he hit him in the leg, in an angry rage, Franco went to the man pulled off his hat and saw the same man that guarded Rocco at the airport, but that didn't matter, Franco had punched the man's stomach over 10 times and broke his nose, he pushed the man, the man stood up and attempted to run away, but Franco quickly shot the man in the back of the head.

Franco ran over to his father and brother, a pool of blood covered the cement road, an ambulance came by to pick both of them up, Franco was picked up by Rocco, and left to the house, Rocco was shocked to find his body guard, Ralph, to be a backstabbing bastard, Rocco wondered if a lot of the gang was rotten, and did someone order the hit?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_"You against the World"_

Franco woke up on a Sunday morning, as the sun shoned at his eyes, he went to his dresser, chose his favorite black suit and put on a white fedora, Franco was escorted by Rocco personally to the hospital in San Fierro, the hospital was covered by Rocco's button men on all floors, Rocco was mad at the attempted murders on his brother and father, now that the "don" was still "asleep" Rocco would be don and owner of the Palace Rock, the first thing Rocco did was change the casino's name from Palace Rock to "Caligula's Place", he wanted the name to be known through Las Venturas, Rocco also made sure that he had a hideout on every major town in San Andreas. Franco sat down and held his father's hands, Franco wanted to speak with his father but, the doctors insisted that he didn't, Franco left without word.

Rocco was a good don, he raised the respect of himself by beating the crap out of Malice Ricardo, another casino owning scum, Rocco took the businesses in Los Santos and bought several betting areas, Los Santos Bangers(now known as Ballas) were terrified of Rocco, they attempted several assasinations on him, but were caught before they could do anything, Bangers were moved out of the downtown area and into the ghetto, and made a truce with the Front Yard Ballas, the gangs joined to make one Ballas community, Rocco bought a hotel on the Las Venturas Strip, but was still under construction, he also purchased a casino only a mile away, it was "The Camel's Foot", a giant casino that went under the protection of Don Toni in Liberty City, Rocco found several men's calls being traced to Rota, the men dissapeared.

Franco sits at a table in the "Camel's Foot" casino, drinking his wine with his brother Paulie, who just got out of the hospital.

Franco; Paulie, the don comes out of the hospital next week, he won't be well, so he wants you to make all of the most important decisions.

Paulie; Me? I don't know, this is simply wrong. I'm a lawyer, not a consigliori. It's war with the enemy we don't know yet.

Franco; He needs you, Rocco might make a wrong turn and wind up sleepin' with the fishes.

Paulie pauses for a minute, and gets another drink, he thinks about the don and finally makes a desicion.

Paulie; Sure, sure, yeah Franco, I'll do it.

Franco; Good, Pop must be happy about you, he knew you would do it.

Franco; We'll need some guards before we leave, the other bosses want us, they're made for us accusing them.

Paulie; Sure, I'll call them, give me a minute.

Paulie walks to the phone, and dials a number, Franco does'nt feel right, he sees a car parked out in front, he can see two men, but the engine is off, soon bullets wreck the room as Franco and Paulie get on the floor, the car drives off, Franco could not see the faces, he runs to the telephone and phones his brother, Rocco.

Rocco; Yeah, who is it?

Franco; It's Frano and this-

Rocco; It's 1 in the morning, what do you want?

Franco; Hey! Two bastards shot at us, we're okay, the room is a wreck, maybe it's Rota, he hates the Caligula family.

Rocco; I'll be down there in a minute! Wait there!

Rocco and three button men arrive at the casino and picks Paulie and Franco up, the family lines up against Rota Fiona, and both sides prepare for a long war of Las Venturas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_"The End of Rocco Caligula"_

It was a merry morning for Franco, his father was returning home, and the family would go back to normal, Rocco always had bodyguards on him, the famous "Home of Las Venturas" hotel would open in 3 days, and Rocco was happy that he mad every thing right, Rocco would still be the don, and became much nice to Franco, Don Francisco arrived home, and was still asleep, the war had started, Rocco always kept a gun in his home, he would see his father only once before he left, Rocco had went to see Malice Ricardo, and beat him up again for attempting to steal from the Caligula family, Rocco was tired and went into his empty hotel that had not opened, Rocco sat in his room and called his bodyguards to come, Rocco waited in his room, and drank 3 bottles of beer, 5 cars pulled up to the door and men ran in, Rocco thought it was his guards, the 30 men ran in and shot the 3 guards in the lobby, Rocco knew that it was Rota's men, Rocco went to his Tommy gun which was set for display, he loaded the gun and looked out the door, he saw two men checking all of the 8 doors on the second floor, the men opened Rocco's door.

Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Several rounds went into the two men's bodies.

You freakin' fags can't take me! You want me?

Rocco went to the elevator and jammed it, Rota's gang had to take the stairs to get to him, Rocco went to the door that led to the stairs and ran up to the 10th floor, he shot at more men that came up the stairs, and killed 10 men, he was undefeatable until he was shot in the arm, Rocco dropped his gun, and took out his sub machine gun and blasted 5 more guys.

Rocco; I'm the real deal of Las Venturas! You want me Rota? Come on then!

Rocco missed his last few shots and was out of ammo, two men fired their tommy guns from a distance and hit Rocco in the chest, as Rocco grasped his chest, the men fired even more, Rocco fell off the 10th floor stair and dropped 70 ft below, Rocco was dead. The bodyguards were held up in a search, that was used to stall the guards, the guards dicovered Rocco Caligula's body at 7:20 PM.

The funeral was private, don Caligula could not attend, the funeral was near 5 hours, a week later Paulie refused to be don, so don Francisco Caligula told Franco to meet him in the office.

Caligula; Franco, my son Rocco is dead, you are my only true son left, Paulie has left for business in San Fierro, and I plan to retire, and I cannot do that, Franco, my son, I trust you with complete power of the family, Rota fears you, that's why he tried to kill you, I took over 35 years to build this empire, and you must take it, I trust you with my faith in you.

Franco; Ok, pop, I'll do it for you, for the family, I'll try my best.

Caligula; Great, I only want your best, not perfection, now then, Rota Fiona is bringing Don Anthony Caponi and Don Leone to a meeting in Liberty City next week, they want you to come, remember, don't trust anyone of them. Ok?

Franco; Sure, anything you say, pop.

A week has passed, Don Franco Caligula arrives and is escorted to Bank of Liberty building, a meeting goes on, The New Don sits down, he takes off his hat.

Franco; We're here to talk business, all I've seen was murder, we all know here that if we keep fighting, we will destroy ourselves, we fight over drugs, casinos, and money, right, but I'm willing to give to end this war over power. Someone here murdered my brother, and I'm willing to find him, but with no acts of vengence, I want a truce.

But Franco wanted the man responsible to come out, so he would end this war finally, but Franco didn't see Rota as a man responsible, Franco saw greed and selfishness in the man across him, Don Anthony Caponi, the man that despised Rocco Caligula...


End file.
